unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Talbot
|image = |caption = Talbot as he appears in the E3 Trailer |status = Deceased |games = Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception |eng = Robin Atkin Downes |motion = Robin Atkin Downes }} Talbot was Katherine Marlowe's right-hand man, and secondary antagonist, first seen in the E3 Trailer acting as her enforcer along with Cutter, whom he ordered to shoot Nate at one point. He is voice acted and mo-capped by Robin Atkin Downes. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception London Trying to find Iram of the Pillars, Katherine Marlowe and Talbot discovers that a clue to it is Francis Drake's ring, which was owned by Nathan Drake. Tabolt, Cutter, Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan meet up in a Inn to trade the ring for money. Sully inspects the money and claims that it's counterfeit. "The deal's off, pal." Nathan Drake says. While Nate and Sully were fighting Cutter and his thugs, Talbot flees from the Inn with the money. He meets Katherine and drives her car to Nate and Sully, which were trapped by Cutter and his men. He takes Katherine's umbrella and sees her taking Francis Drake's ring from Nathan Drake, afterwards, Cutter shoots both of them but Talbot seems to not care about theirs lives and tells Katherine that they have to get out of there. London Underground Talbot and Katherine goes to their hidden library in London Underground to decode the ring using Francis Drake's ring decoder. Marlowe sees that the ring doesn't fit in the decoder, and Talbot realises that it is fake, and they realize that there's only one way of the ring to be fake: Charlie Cutter betrayed them. They order their man to find Nate and bring the real ring back to Katherine, both of them get out of the hideout armed. The Chateau Talbot knew that Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan were in the Chateau, before they even get to it, he sends his men there to guard the place because there could be a clue to the location of Iram of the Pillars. After killing all the guards on their way, Nate and Sully end up in a cave in the Chateau, were they find a broken artifact, the other piece of it was in Syria. When they get out of the cave, Talbot, Harris and another man of his cornered the heroes, Talbot ordes Harris to get the artifact, but when he approaches him, Nate tries to punch him. At the same moment, Talbot shoots Drake's shoulder, but does not kill him then he says "Now - it's hardly worth dying over, is it? Your friend Sully doesn't think so.", Nate ends up giving the artifact to Harris, but when he does that, spiders come out of the walls of the room, killing Harris, that wasn't near Talbot's torch, but even with his death Talbot retrieves the artifact and gets out of the room claiming that "Your torch Nate's seems to be dying out. Good luck with that.". Talbot then orders his men to burn the Chateau, to kill Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan. Syria Talbot travels to Syria to stop Drake from finding the other piece of the artifact, he discovers that it's true that Cutter betrayed him and Katherine. He decides to drug Cutter, making him give his gun and journal to Talbot. When Nate appears and points a gun to him, Talbot shows that he has Cutter's journal and turns into the corridor, Drake tries to follow him but he strangely disappeared. Talbot only appears again at day-light, trapping Nate, Sully, Chloe and Cutter. He says that it's better for them to drop their weapons, but Nate doesn't. Talbot clarifies that more of his agents are coming, when he says that, the drug that Talbot injected Cutter makes effect and he points Nate with his handgun, Talbot says that "... that changes things a bit, doesn't it? Now drop your guns.", but Nate doesn't and Talbot orders quickly to Cutter shoot him, Sully intercepts them by droping their guns in a precipice, in which Chloe and Nate follow his action. But even with that, Talbot orders Cutter to shoot Drake, but he points the gun to Talbot and shoots him. Nate, Sully, Chloe and Cutter begin to run as fast as they can, they end up jumping to a piece of wood, but when Nate jumps, he brakes it, making it impossible for Cutter to jump. Talbot reappears uninjured, he takes the other piece of the artifact from him when Katherine Marlowe appears saying that she had "high hopes" for him. Talbot tells something to her, when her men begin to drop a flammable liquid next to Cutter. They move away from him and Katherine throws a match near him, burning the liquid, making Cutter trapped behind the flames. Yemen Nate sees Talbot walking in Yemen and decides to follow him because he had Cutter's journal, both enter a hotel, and when Nate walk in a door, Talbot punches him and throws him out of the window, but didn't know that Nate got the journal from him. Talbot appears again when he drugs Nate, just like he did to Charlie Cutter, Drake has hallucinations with Talbot telling him to "Relax." and to "Trust us." because "It will all be over soon." The hallucination ends, and Nathan Drake find himself in Yemen's streets with Katherine Marlowe, Talbot and Rameses. Talbot just kept looking at their conversation, when he told Katherine that his men found Sully, then he walked away. When Katherine says that "... you've been removed from the equation.", Drake hits the table and begins to follow Talbot through Yemen. At the end of the chase, there is a mini boss fight with Talbot, but at the end he laughs, and Rameses attacks Nate with a piece of wood, making him faint. City of Brass It's unknown how Talbot and Katherine entered the city without using the main entrance, but it is discovered that Katherine wants what's in the water of the city, that makes the people have hallucinations when they drink it. When Nathan Drake spotted a fountain he drunk the water from it, soon afterwards Talbot seemingly killed Sully with a T-Bolt Sniper after an eclipse. Enraged Drake follows him down an elevator shaft, where at the bottom Talbot laughs in his face before tossing a smoke grenade at Drake He then imagines that he was chasing Talbot again, but that didn't happen, it was just an hallucination, apparently caused by the smoke bomb, after which Drake starts to lose his focus from the drug. The real truth however is that everything Drake experiened after drinking from the fountain was all an elaborate hallucination caused by the water supply. Talbot was all that time with Katherine, trying to get what's in the water, a sealed brass container and was never even near Drake or Sully. Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan encontram the villains taking the brass out of the water, but they weren't spotted. They decide to split up to try to flank the enemies, but Talbot sees Nate and at the very moment that he tried to shoot him, Sully intercepted him, but Talbot pushed him to the water and Nate jumped at it to save his friend, he uses a gun that can shoot underwater to destroy the machine that was taking the brass out of the water, but two bullets go to the main stake of the city, making it unstable and beginning to fall. Talbot saves Marlowe until the main stair of the city, they encounter Nate and Sully there, but the ground falls as he screams "Drake!", when it falls Katherine ends up in the middle of quicksand, Talbot is too far away from her, he sees Katherine begging for Nate to save her, which he tries, but he fails, letting Katherine and the ring sink into the sand. Talbot finds a way of escaping from that hole to try to kill Nate, none of them have a gun, but Talbot uses a knife, while they're fighting, the ground where they're standing keeps falling, when Talbot is about to stab Nate, Sully shoots him with a Para 9, but then the ground moves and Nate slides along with Sully's gun, he tries to shoot Talbot but the ground moves again, making him fall. Drake grabs a ledge and begins to climb the wall. Meanwhile, Talbot is winning his 'fight' with Sully, but when he tries to kill Sully with a rock, Nate shoots him fatally, sending Talbot tumbling into the disentegrating ruins. Weapons * Para 9 * T-Bolt Sniper * Knife Appears In Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Chapter 1 - Another Round *Chapter 5 - London Underground *Chapter 6 - The Chateau *Chapter 7 - Stay in the Light *Chapter 8 - The Citadel *Chapter 9 - The Middle Way *Chapter 10 - Historical Research *Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below (Boss Fight) *Chapter 21 - The Atlantis of the Sands (Hallucination) *Chapter 22 - The Dreamers of the Day (Boss Fight/Killed) Trivia * Robin Atkin Downes also provided the voice of Atoq Navarro in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, as well as the voices of some of Lazarevic's Soldiers and Tenzin's motion capture in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * This marks the second time Robin Atkin Downes has played the role of a villain in the ''Uncharted'' series. * It also marks the second time he plays an antagonist who must be defeated by using melee in a boss fight. * He is nicknamed "The Magician" by Drake in his journal, as a reference to his use of Tarot cards. In mysticism, the Magician is said to be able to make anything he imagines real simply by saying it aloud, referencing Talbot's control of Cutter. * The Tarot card he slips Cutter is The Tower, a card traditionally referring to a great fall or a rude awakening. * In multiplayer, his vocal grunts when he jumps or climbs are similar to Lazaravic's Soldiers, noting that his voice actor Robin Atkin Downes voiced the soldiers from Uncharted 2. Though, for Talbot's voice tone, it doesn't really sound like him particularly because he is British, but aside from the grunts his overall vocals are present. In addition, many of Talbot's death vocals are borrowed from Atoq Navarro. *Talbot's use of fifty pound notes to pay Nate seems designed to show him underestimating the American's intelligence; until the 2nd of November 2011 the £50 note had never been redesigned with modern security features, and £50 notes are so likely to be fake that most stores will not accept them. *According to developers, Talbot is considered as Drake's counterpart or the Anti-Drake, he is in many aspects similar to Nathan too; he is of a similar age, similar looks, similar physical ability, endurance and intelligence. Also to note, he is aqquainted with Katherine Marlowe, while Drake is aqquainted with Victor Sullivan, another example of their similarities and counterparts. Gallery Uncharted 3_ Drake's Deception™_1.PNG|Talbot in multiplayer seen in Yemen Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Deceased